Acércate
by Miyiku
Summary: Una serie de Oneshoots sobre Toph y Sokka y cómo su amistad se va forjando a lo largo de su aventura.
1. Noche lejos de Casa

**Otro fic hecho en la madrugada y con un montón de asuntos pendientes. Llevo semanas tratando de continuar mis fics empezados, o intentando crear nuevos pero con temáticas diferentes. Éste en particular surgió mientras pensaba en cómo escribir un fic Tokka, aunque el argumento iba a ser muy diferente. Probablemente (Si tengo tiempo e inspiración) se convierta en una serie de oneshoots conectados entre sí. Por lo pronto es solo un fic, Sokka POV, sobre la primera noche que pasan con Toph como parte del equipo. Lamento si encuentran a Toph algo OoC, pues para mí sigue siendo una niña de 12 años (Ruda, genial, inteligente y sarcástica. Pero de 12 años).**

**Las pertenencias son sólo anclajes al mundo material. No poseo "Avatar: The Last Airbender" ni cualquier cosa relacionada a ello. Lo que escribo es con la única finalidad de liberar lo que hay en mi mente. **

**

* * *

  
**

"_**Quizá el hogar sea, por definición, el lugar donde nunca te perdondan,**_

_**de modo que perteneces para siempre a ese lugar, al que te ata la culpa."**_

**-Elphaba, 'Wicked'**

**

* * *

  
**

Lo último en que pensé cuando iniciamos nuestra búsqueda por un maestro Tierra fue que terminaríamos incluyendo en nuestro grupo a una niña rica, mimada… y ciega. Lo sé… es fuerte, y muy independiente… pero no deja de ser raro. Apenas la conocíamos hacía algunas horas y por lo visto tendríamos que pasar con ella laaaargo tiempo hasta que Aang aprendiese lo suyo.

Pensé que le gustaría ser tratada con respeto. O por lo menos tener lo básico al alcance. Supuse (¿Qué voy a saber yo de ésas cosas?) que después de toda una vida encerrada y mantenida, se desesperaría con facilidad al ver que aquí no hay sirvientes ni comodidades ni dinero. Sólo el bosque en el que acampamos, unas cuantas pertenencias y nosotros mismos.

Intenté por todos los medios ser amable con ella, pero cada intento de caballerosidad lo tomaba como compasión. Traté de ayudarla a bajar de Appa y simplemente saltó de la montura y aterrizó en un montículo de tierra que ella misma había levantado; intenté servirle la cena y se molestó y cuando le ofrecí mi tienda y mis mantas para que pasara la noche, alegó algo acerca de mi olor corporal (¡Pero si me baño a diario!) y simplemente se recostó sobre el pasto con sus propios brazos como almohada.

Pasé el resto de la noche observándola, pensando en qué tan difícil sería acostumbrarnos a vivir con ella. Y pensando en lo difícil que sería para ella acostumbrarse a nosotros. Cuando iniciamos el viaje con Aang, Katara y yo no teníamos mucho que perder. Claro, estaba Gran-Gran… y los chicos de la tribu. Pero nuestra madre había muerto, nuestro padre estaba en la lucha y en el Polo Sur no existe más que hielo, nieve y piel de animales. Nada a lo cual aferrarse. Pero ella… Ella lo tenía todo. Un par de padres que la amaban (aunque fuese un amor algo… restrictivo) una casa enorme, riquezas y poder. Ella podía controlar un elemento, y es algo de lo que nunca podría presumir yo. ¡Incluso su propio maestro admitía que ella era la mejor! (¡Esa malcriada derrotó a mi ídolo! ¡A La Roca!). Ella nunca ha sabido lo que es tener hambre, lo que es tener frío o tener que dormir bajo la lluvia. Nunca ha experimentado el dolor de ver morir a un ser querido. Me preocupaba pensar cuán difícil será para ella vivir con nosotros.

Suspiré cuando recordé unas palabras cruciales que ella mencionó en su casa… "_Tengo 12 años y nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo_". No es como si yo tuviese muchos amigos, pero tenía a mi hermana, que es la mejor amiga que alguien pudiese desear. Y ahora que viajábamos con Aang, el pequeño calvito se había convertido en un hermano más para mí. Y cuando intenté, por un instante, imaginar mi vida sin ellos sentí un escalofrío. Simplemente valía la pena sacrificar ciertas comodidades de la vida con tal de permanecer a su lado. Otro comentario de ella hizo eco en mi memoria en ese instante, el hecho que sus padres la habían mantenido oculta del mundo, y que ella difícilmente conocía otros lugares aparte de su casa y el escenario de sus luchas como "La Bandida Ciega".

La noche seguía su curso y yo no podía dejar de observarla. Cada minuto que reflexionaba sobre su vida me daba más y más curiosidad. Cómo es que teniendo todo lo que alguien puede desear, desde otro punto de vista no tenía nada. Cómo es que dejó todo lo que conocía atrás para buscar eso que aún no conocía. Definitivamente la chica me causaba curiosidad… y admiración.

Cerca de la madrugada, y justo cuando estaba por rendirme ante el sueño, la chica repentinamente comenzó a moverse. Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Me estaba preguntando cómo sería soñar para alguien que no puede imaginarse las cosas cuando escuché un pequeño sonido proveniente de ella. Me acerqué lo más lenta y silenciosamente que me fue posible y me puse en cuclillas a su lado, mirándola. Dormía de costado, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y con los brazos y las piernas recogidas en su pecho. Temblaba ligeramente, y el sonido que me había atraído antes no era más que un ligero sollozo. Pero fuera de eso, ella no daba más indicios de estar despierta.

-_¿Toph?_- La llamé suavemente. Me sentía culpable por despertarla, pero consideré que era mejor eso a que ella continuara su pesadilla. Se estremeció un poco por el sonido, sin despertar completamente, y cerró los ojos fuertemente, con lo cual se derramaron un par de lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro hasta llegar al suelo. –_Toph…_- Volví a llamar y ésta vez el sollozo terminó abruptamente y ella abrió los ojos. –_Soy yo, Sokka…_- le recordé en caso de que no me reconociese. Ella simplemente giró su cuerpo, dándome la espalda y se acurrucó aún más sobre sí misma. -_¿Estás bien?_- Pregunté y mi única respuesta fue ver cómo ella sacudía la cabeza en un silencioso (y mentiroso) "si".

Era difícil creer que ésta pequeña había pateado a los más poderosos maestros Tierra, y sería ella misma quien le enseñaría a Aang dicho elemento. Verla ahí, acurrucada y sollozando me recordó cuando Katara, varios años antes, despertaba llorando en medio de la noche, y por más que le preguntara el por qué, ella seguía llorando hasta que caía rendida en el sueño. Entonces se me ocurrió la razón por la que nuestra nueva amiguita podría estar así.

-_¿Extrañas a tus padres?_- La chica simplemente sacudió su cabeza, ésta vez en forma negativa. Suspiré. –_En realidad no cambió de opinión tu padre… Te escapaste ¿No es cierto?_- Ella no se movió. -_¿Sabes? El padre de Katara y mío también está lejos. Nos dejó para poder unirse a la guerra, y mi hermana y yo lo extrañamos todo el tiempo_- Acerqué mi mano a su hombro y lo acaricié suavemente. Al principió sentí su incomodidad, pero después se relajó un poco. –_Sé que no somos ricos e importantes como tus padres, pero espero que con el tiempo nos veas como buenos amigos. Aún no te conocemos muy bien, pero ya eres parte de nuestra pequeña familia._- Pude escuchar un nuevo sollozo y de pronto se giró nuevamente, quedando de frente a mí. Era difícil creer que fuera ciega, pues parecía como si me estuviese mirando directamente a los ojos. Aún tenía algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y su nariz y sus labios estaban sonrosados por el llanto. Sonreí. Definitivamente me recordaba a la pequeña Katara. –_Intenta dormir_- Toph asintió y se acurrucó cerrando los ojos. –_No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie_- Al escuchar esto último, ella suspiró lo que me pareció un "_Gracias_" y sonrió ligeramente.

Casi amanecía cuando por fin ella se quedó dormida y yo me preparé para hacer lo mismo. Definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar mucho en nuestro grupo con la adición de un nuevo miembro. Y algo me decía que el cambio sería para bien.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Agradecería enormemente cualquier comentario/crítica/sugerencia. Sobre todo por que terminé de escribir esto a las 5:20 am y necesito saber si es coherente XD. **

**Dedicado a todos los fans del Tokka, aunque nuestra esperanza haya muerto con los nuevos capítulos. Gracias nuevamente por leer.**


	2. Aprendiendo a Convivir

**Fic viejísimo que apenas terminé. Estoy medio dormida, así que lo más probable es que apeste. Oneshoot sobre una escena breve entre Toph y Sokka cuando llevan como 3 o 4 días de conocerse. Nada me pertenece. **

**

* * *

  
**

"_**El encuentro de dos personalidades es como el contacto entre**_

_**dos sustancias químicas: Si hay una reacción, ambos**_

_**son transformados"**_

**-Carl Jung**

**

* * *

  
**

Un golpeteo en mi costado trataba de interrumpir mi sueño. Intenté ignorarlo hasta que el golpeteo se transformó en un fuerte empujón y pronto me di cuenta, con molestia, que no volvería a dormir por lo menos en un buen rato. Abrí los ojos sólo para que la brillante luz del mediodía los irritara y me forzara a cerrarlos de nuevo, y mi enojo tomó la forma de un sonoro gruñido.

Giré mi cuerpo y traté de envolverme en mis mantas, dando el mensaje que no quería ser molestado de nuevo, pero lo único que conseguí fue un constante picoteo sobre mi hombro. Me di por vencido.

-_¿Qué quieres?_

-_Nada en especial_

Miré a la causa de mi molestia. Acostada bocabajo justo a mi lado, picoteando mi costado nuevamente con sus diminutos dedos y con una mueca en su rostro que denotaba su aburrimiento. -_¿Qué quieres?_- repetí.

-_Tu hermana y mi pupilo fueron de compras._

-_Ya lo sé. Y si mal no recuerdo, fue por eso que decidí tomar una siesta. Deberías intentarlo, tal vez viajemos la mayor parte de la noche y te haría bien descansar-_ dije frotando mis ojos que seguían irritados por la luz –_Bastante mal humor tienes aún sin desvelarte-_ murmuré en voz baja ignorando su agudo oído.

Inmediatamente su aburrimiento se transformó en molestia, y su incómodo picoteo en mi costado pasó a mi estómago, donde no pude reprimir un grito.

-_¡BASTA!_- rugí enérgicamente mientras me incorporaba y cubría mi abdomen con mis brazos –_Jamás… ¡JAMAS toques el estómago de Sokka!_- ella simplemente se echó a reír. -_¿De qué te ríes?_- ella no me prestó atención –_Yo… ahh… ya comprendo. Te acabo de dar mi punto débil, ¿no?_ – inquirí temeroso mientras cubría lo más posible mi tórax. Sentí un escalofrío terrible cuando ella, sin dejar de reír, me amenazó apuntándome con el índice.

-_Podría vencerte con un solo dedo, y sin siquiera usar mi tierra-control_ – se ufanó. Derrotado, me incorporé y comencé a guardar mis mantas.

Habíamos decidido pasar todo el resto del día y la noche en ese lugar, por lo que horas antes Katara se ofreció amablemente a hacer las compras: "Si dejo ir a Aang solo, de seguro nos llenará de juguetes, mientras que Sokka comprará un nuevo bolso o algún artefacto inútil". Aang se ofreció a ayudarla y llevándose a Momo partieron caminando, pues la villa no estaba muy lejos. Eso me dejó a mí a cargo de Toph y de Appa, a quien aproveché para cepillar su pelaje y limpiar sus patas (¡encontré un par de piezas de plata entre sus dedos! ¡Suerte!). Terminando mis labores, y viendo que la pequeña se limitaba a caminar de un lado a otro del lugar y a dejarse caer sobre la tierra para jugar con ella, decidí tomar una siesta, que ahora había interrumpido la niña que me acompañaba.

-_En verdad Toph, ¿sólo me despertaste por que te sentías aburrida?_-

-_Tu bola de pelos no tiene muy buen sentido del humor que digamos_- dijo la chica apuntando con indiferencia hacia nuestro querido bisonte, quien entendió el comentario y resopló molesto desde su lugar.

-_Como sea_- dije tratando de calmar la situación. Algo me decía que la niña no soportaba a Appa, pues no se dirigía a él de manera muy amable. –_Vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Por qué me despertaste?_- Toph, desde su posición recostada en el suelo se entretenía pasando los dedos de sus manos y sus pies por entre la tierra.

_-Quería conversar, es todo…-_

_-No pensé que fueras del tipo hablador-_

_-No lo soy-_

Comprendí el hecho de que estuviera aburrida. Supuse que en su casa también debía sufrir un hastío terrible, pero por lo menos era _su_ casa, con _sus _padres. Por el momento se encontraba viajando con 3 perfectos desconocidos sobre lugares perfectamente desconocidos, al parecer sin nada en común con ella. Puesto que yo tampoco tenía mucho qué hacer más que esperar a que mi hermana y mi amigo regresaran (y debido a que ya se habían tardado demasiado sospeché que aún tardarían mucho más), decidí que sería una buena idea explorar y complacer los deseos de la niña.

-_Podríamos salir y recolectar algunas frutas y leña. Supongo que mi hermana y Aang tardarán en regresar.-_ Terminé de acomodar mis cosas cerca de a montura de Appa, acaricié al enorme animal en señal de despedida y tomé un saco vacío. Toph se levantó de inmediato, sacudió sus ropas y comenzó a seguirme.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a un pequeño valle cubierto por árboles de anchas copas y matorrales bajos. Por el follaje de los árboles la luz apenas atravesaba hasta el suelo, el cual se encontraba cubierto de hojas y ramas secas. Nuestros pasos hacían un peculiar sonido esponjoso al quebrar la cubierta del suelo bajo nuestras plantas. Preocupado por los desnudos pies de Toph miré en su dirección, sólo para ver que con facilidad retiraba las hojas con los pies antes de dar cada paso.

-_Ayúdame con el saco, cuando esté por llenarse lo llevaré yo_- dije mientras le pasaba el bolso de cuero verde que había comprado en Gaoling. Muy pronto me vi recolectando pequeños frutos de los matorrales, esperando a que ella se decidiera a iniciar su tan ansiada conversación. Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo podía escuchar sus pasos entre las hojas secas del bosque cuando de pronto la escuché dar un pequeño grito.

-_¡Estúpida rama!_- gimió Toph enfurecida, pateando las ramas y las hojas a su alrededor. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella alterado.

-_¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herida?_-

-_Creo que me raspé el tobillo_- dijo la chica levantando su pie izquierdo. Examiné las ramas que había pateado y encontré una pieza vieja de metal.

-_No fue una rama… es una pieza de alguna trampa para animales_– dije arrojando lejos el pedazo de chatarra y tomando entre mis manos el pie de Toph para ver la herida. La luz filtrada por las copas de los árboles no me permitía ver el origen de la herida, que comenzaba a sangrar. –_Creo que hay un claro más adelante. ¿Crees poder caminar hasta allí para que pueda examinar tu pie? No puedo ver tu herida_-

-_Yo tampoco_-

-_Ja… ja… Buen chiste Toph…_- dije con sarcasmo.

-_No me duele demasiado_- admitió la chica con algo de vergüenza. Supuse que debió haberse sentido muy torpe al herirse de esa manera.

-_Aún así a veces las heridas profundas duelen poco_- Me incliné y puse mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y por detrás de sus rodillas para levantarla.

-_¡Suéltame!_-

-_Toph… Estás sangrando. Déjame llevart…_-

-_¡No! Puedo caminar por mi cuenta…_- dijo la pequeña y comenzó a avanzar cojeando. Sabía que no tenía caso discutir con ella y me limité a quitar las ramas que impedían su paso.

-_¿Segura que puedes "ver" con un solo pie?_-

-_Sé dónde estoy_- Me aclaró. Aún así la tomé por un hombro para guiar su camino, mientras seguía retirando la hojarasca con los pies.

Después de un momento llegamos a un claro donde llegaba más luz. Ayudé a Toph a sentarse sobre unas rocas y examiné con cuidado su tobillo. La sangre se había secado sobre su piel, y al inicio me alarmé al notar que había sangrado demasiado para una herida tan pequeña. Moví un poco su tobillo en forma circular para ver si se había lastimado el músculo. Toph solamente se quejó un poco, pero me aseguró que podía mover el pie por su cuenta.

-_Voy a limpiar la herida_- dije mientras me quitaba uno de mis guantes y lo humedecía con saliva. Comencé a frotar la tela contra su tobillo, retirando la sangre seca y la tierra que cubría su pie.

-_¡Ewww! ¡Voy a tener tu saliva embarrada por todo mi pie! ¡Es asqueroso!_- Pataleó y forcejeó en un intento por que la dejara en paz. Una de sus patadas conectó directamente con mi quijada y maldije por lo bajo. -_¡Déjame en paz!_-

_-¡Oye! ¡Trataba de ayudarte!-_ Sentí como si mi boca se hubiese partido en dos, al parecer la chiquilla sabía defenderse aún sin Tierra control. Tomé de nuevo su pie y aunque siguió forcejeando pude controlarla mientras seguía examinando su pie. _–Si te lastimas más no será por mi culpa.-_ Vi como su boca se torció en una mueca pero por lo menos se tranquilizó.

-_Te dije que me dejaras en paz. He sufrido cortadas mucho mas grandes que esa._- Pasó la mano derecha por el codo izquierdo palpando hasta que vi que tocaba una cicatriz antigua.- _Y de mi primer Torneo salí peor librada…_

-_Por mí puedes derribar tú sola la Gran Muralla de Ba Sing Se, pero si te lastimas un solo dedo, igual intentaré curarte_- dije sin dejar de limpiar su herida. Pasaron un par de minutos sin que escuchara respuesta y me giré para ver su rostro. Estaba inexpresiva, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, tanto que nisiquiera notó cuando rasgué la tela y la coloqué a manera de vendaje en su tobillo. -_¿Sigues ahí?_-

-_Eres igual que todos…_- escuché que murmuraba. –_No crees que puedo valerme por mí misma…_- Recordé la actitud de sus padres hacia ella y comprendí el por qué era tan reacia con la ayuda ajena. La sobreprotegían demasiado, la asfixiaban con atenciones y la protegían del mundo entero, literalmente.

_-¿Bromeas? Les pateaste el trasero a 10 luchadores profesionales al mismo tiempo. Si me lo preguntas, yo creo que podrías derrotar a una armada completa de la Nación del Fuego-_

_-¡Puedes apostarlo!-_ dijo ella de mejor humor debido al desafío.

Me senté sobre las rocas a su lado, observando un poco cómo la brillante luz del día comenzaba a tomar los tonos rojizos del atardecer. Toph compartía esos silenciosos segundos conmigo, al parecer también sumergida en su propia meditación.

-_Y… ¿Cómo es?_- Interrumpió ella repentinamente.

-_¿Quién?_

-_Aang… el Avatar…_

-_Es algo difícil de describir_- Admití. –_Si conoces simplemente a Aang, verás a un niño divertido y feliz con la vida, que no debería tener más responsabilidades que jugar y meterse en líos con otros chicos de su edad. Pero si lo ves como "El Avatar" verás el peso del mundo entero cargado sobre los hombros de un chico que se ha visto forzado a madurar a temprana edad._

-_Es difícil imaginarse eso cuando lo único que conoces de él es su aguda voz y sus pisadas de bailarina_

_-No te dejes engañar por eso. De igual forma, si pudieras ver su apariencia, nunca pensarías que hay en él semejante poder. Pero cuando en realidad despierta…en verdad te sientes tan pequeño… tan impotente…_

_-¿Y por qué siendo tan poderoso necesita un maestro?_

_-Según la leyenda, el Avatar nace en una de las naciones, aprende el elemento nativo de esa nación y después continúa su viaje aprendiendo los elementos siguientes respetando el ciclo Agua-Tierra-Fuego-Viento. Aunque posee el poder de los espíritus desde el nacimiento, debe saber controlar su fuerza… supongo que para enfocar toda esa fuerza en lugar de liberarla sólo por voluntad. –_ Era extraño cómo a pesar de tanto tiempo de haber viajado con él, pocas veces me había puesto a reflexionar en el significado real del Avatar. –_Con un gran poder, viene una gran responsabilidad. El hecho que tenga que aprender a controlar los elementos le hace ver que no es fácil abusar de ellos._

_-Entonces… ¿Katara y tú fueron sus maestros Agua?_

_-El primer maestro Agua de Aang fue un sujeto que conocimos en el Polo Norte, quien también ayudó a Katara con eso. Su nombre es Pakku, y después de ciertos problemas que tuvimos ahí abandonamos el lugar y Katara continuó entrenando a Aang… Lo siguiente en el ciclo era la Tierra, y por eso te buscamos a ti. _

_-¿Tú no aprendiste Agua-control?_

_-Err… no… No soy maestro Agua-_ Sentí una punzada de silencio incómodo entre ambos. Después de unos momentos ella chasqueó los labios en un tono de sorna y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa burlona.- _¿Qué? ¿Ahora te burlarás de mí?_

_-Tranquilo, 'Ronquidos'; supongo de debe haber un montón de cosas que sabes hacer bien…_

_-¡Claro! Como cazar, pescar, luchar…_

_-Comer… roncar…_

_-¡Oye!- _ Genial… Ya bastante tenía con Aang y Katara que cuestionaban mi autoridad y ahora la nueva adquisición del grupo se burlaba de mí. Me levanté y estiré mis piernas, preparándome para regresar al campamento. Ella intentó imitarme, pero al dejar caer su peso sobre el tobillo lastimado cojeó y se tambaleó. La sujeté por debajo de los brazos para evitar que se cayera. _-¿Puedes caminar?_

_-Si… sólo necesito apoyar bien…-_ La solté para que caminara por su cuenta, y ella hizo lo que menos hubiese esperado que hiciera, dado sus reacciones anteriores hacia mí. Justo cuando comenzaba a soltarla, fue ella quien se sujetó de la manga de mi túnica, recargándose en mi brazo. Agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco, quizá por la vergüenza de admitir que en realidad necesitaba ayuda. –_Si te burlas o haces algún comentario…-_ Su voz amenazante contrastaba con la expresión de su cara apenada y ruborizada. Sopesé la amenaza pensando en algún comentario sarcástico para contestarle, pero me contuve. Ya tendría oportunidad en otro momento de vengarme. Tomé el saco con los frutos y comencé a andar guiando a Toph, quien se sujetaba fuertemente de mi brazo, y avanzamos en silencio un rato de regreso al campamento.

-_Como podrás ver Toph, ésta es una de las cosas que puedo hacer bien: servir al necesitado. Mi bondad no tiene límites ¿Quién los cuida cuando salen heridos? ¡Sokka!-_ comenté casi al llegar. Ella se soltó de mi sólo el tiempo necesario para darme un codazo en el costado. -_¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?-_ dije sobándome lo que pronto sería un moretón del tamaño de Omashu.

_-Fue un 'Gracias'._

_-¿Puedo contestarte un 'De nada' de la misma forma?-_ Le pregunté sólo para recibir otro codazo

_-No._

Y yo que pensaba que su sola actitud era un dolor de cabeza… definitivamente ésta niña me va a romper los huesos antes de que lo haga el Señor del Fuego. -_Gracias…_-

Otro codazo.

_-De nada_- y la malévola maestra Tierra sonrió.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Como dije, es una escena sin mucho sentido de cómo pudo haber sido una de sus primeras conversaciones. Lamento si no es del todo buena. Tal vez algún día me tome el tiempo de rescribirla.**

**P.D: Si, Sipderman.**

**P.D2: Sí, se que me arriesgo manejando sólo 2 personajes en todos mis fics, es algo que no puedo evitar. Espero no estar siendo tan repetitiva -_-u  
**


End file.
